Warden
The Warden : Shortly after the worlds all fused together, a small band of survivors began looking for answers on what happened and how it could be prevented again. Determined to keep such an event for re-occurring, an order calling themselves Wardens sprang up to keep the technology that led to the destruction of the planets from ever being discovered and re-used. Armed with spells that will keep even the most dangerous foe at bay, wardens are the jailkeepers of the world. Play Style ''- The warden is best used for keeping dangerous enemies occupied and saving the party from traps, curses, and dangerous artifacts. Wardens gain a large number of monster containing abilities as well as skills that allow them to spot dangers to the party easier and keep harmful magics at bay. ''Weapon Specialty ''- When wielding a small weapon, the warden gains a +2 bonus to hit rolls. ''Skill Bonuses ''- The wardens have spent their lives secretly seeking out and doing away with any who would revive the old powers. They get a +1 bonus to Stealth and Perception rolls. ''Alignment ''- Wardens care only for the survival of the planet itself, and can thus take on any non-evil and non-chaotic alignment. ''Hit Points ''- The warden starts with 12 hit points, and gains 1d4 per level. ''Base Fortitude Save ''- 2 ''Base Reflex Save - ''1 ''Base Will Save - 1 Armor Type - The warden starts out with the Light Armor Proficiency. Movement ''- The warden has a base movement of 14 feet. Pros and Cons ''Advantages ''- The warden class starts out immediately with the ability to lock down a dangerous monster, allowing the party to prepare to fight it or escape a battle they don't want to engage in. As they level, they also gain better trap awareness and abilities to remove harmful spells. ''Disadvantages - The warden is designed more for utility than direct combat, and as such are more vulnerable to dangerous situations than some other classes. Warden players will want to be sure that they're keeping track of how long their spells are in effect, as well as being vigilant for harmful traps and spells. I've Got My Eye On You Wardens are trained to seek out and contain dangerous people who present a threat to the new world. To accomplish this they learn an assortment of spells that will contain or hinder any who would do harm to Pangea. As they grow stronger in power, the warden learns how to contain more threats at once time, and hold them for longer. Level 1 Learns the spell Prison Ward, which allows the warden to place a trap upon the ground covering a 4 foot by 4 foot area. Anything that steps into the trap is then locked inside of the area and unable to effect anything outside of the trapped square for 2 turns. Level 2 Learns the ability Equalizer, causing any target whose HP is higher than the warden's to deal 2 plus the warden's level less damage to the warden. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Gains a +1 bonus to Detect Stealth rolls, and a +2 bonus to Perception rolls when searching for traps. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Learns the spell Spatial Prison, which creates a 6 foot by 6 foot area that cannot be passed in or out of for 2d4 turns. Anyone inside of the effected area when the spell is cast will be trapped inside and vice versa. Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Learns the ability Trap Removal, allowing the warden to completely nullify any detected traps. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the warden's intelligence modifier. Level 11 Learns the spell Surpression allowing the warden to prevent a negative status from effecting a target for 1d4 turns. The warden can only surpress one target at a time. Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Learns the spell Shackles, allowing the warden to bind 1 non-legendary target completely. The bound target is unable to move or perform actions for 1d6 + 1 turns. The warden can shackle up to 2 targets. Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Learns the spell Uncurse, allowing the warden to remove any curse effect from a target. The warden rolls 1d20 and on a roll of 16 or higher, the curse is removed entirely. A roll of 10-15 will instead shorten the curse's duration by 2 turns. Level 17 Learns the ability Magic Dampening causing all spell damage done to the warden and any allies within 10 feet to be reduced by half. Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Learns the spell All-Seeing Ward, allowing the warden to place a magical construct at a specific place. The ward has a vision range of 16 feet and automatically detects stealthed targets. The ward cannot see through walls and remains immobile. Everything the ward sees the warden can also see. Only 1 ward can be placed at a time. Level 20 Learns the spell Lock Down, allowing the warden to create a 16 foot by 16 foot area around them that removes all negative status effects from allies and prevents any non-friendly target from moving or attacking for 1d4 turns. This ability can be used 2 times a day. The Lock : Wardens often realize that in order to fully stop another tradegy from happening those who would follow destructive paths have to be locked away from the world. When a warden passes the elite training required for learning advanced detaining magics, they earn the title of Lock. These wardens specialize in imprisoning their enemies. Level 1 The warden is a specialist in disarming their enemies, causing any critical attack against a target to also prevent them from attacking for 1 turn. Level 2 The wardens use powerful sealing magics in order to surpress and lock away the most dangerous of magics. Once per day the warden can choose a non-legendary target and permanently lock away their spells and abilities. Level 3 The warden uses powerful spells to weave an imprisoning barrier to contain threats to the world. The warden creates a 4 foot by 4 foot prison cell near their location. This cell can only be moved when empty. At any time the warden can imprison 1 non-legendary target inside the cell for 2d6 turns. The Key : Some wardens are not content to simply watch over sites of ancient artifacts, and instead actively seek out those who might be of harm to the future to prevent them from digging up the past. These wardens are given the title of 'Key' and taught special sealing techniques. Level 1 The warden has learned to watch out for behavioral patterns in others that would indicate they would be a harm to the future of the world. This gives the warden a +2 bonus to initiative rolls against any target with an evil alignment. Level 2 The warden actively seeks to remove those who would do harm to the world, and the Key has been given the power to do precisely that. The warden targets a non-legendary enemy and rolls 1d20. If the result is 15 or higher then the targeted enemy is sealed away, removing them entirely from existence. Level 3 The warden keeps an eye open for a perfect moment of oppurtunity in which they and their allies can strike unfettered. Once per day the warden can lock the spells and abilities of all non-friendly targets within a 12 foot by 12 foot area for 2 turns.